Second Chances
Plot Emily asks questions about Faith's work. Doc has a new recruit with him for the day. Sully and Ty are involved with a building site where union members are picketing scab workers. Carlos is accused of molestation. Short summary Doc supervises a new paramedic on her first day; Carlos is arrested after a teenaged patient accuses him of molesting her; Bosco and Faith search for an escaped prisoner; Sully and Davis team up with fire and EMS to save construction workers when their scaffold collapses; in the aftermath of the bank robbery, Faith is troubled when Emily asks her how many people she's killed in the line of duty. Trivia *Fred (Chris Bauer) does not appear in this episode Music *Coldplay did "Clocks" from their "A Rush of Blood to the Head" cd *KJ-52 did "Rise Up" from their "Collaborations" cd. Quotes :Carlos: My first day, I was a half an hour early. :Kim: Yeah and the fire guys made you stand right over there for the 30 minutes until we got here. :Carlos: No, no. It was more like over there. :Carlos: My first day... :Doc: You were here a half an hour early. Yeah, that day was also one of the last you were on time at all. :Yokas (to Emily): In extreme situations, Emily, you have to use your gun. :Emily: Like Cameron? :Yokas: Like who? :Emily: The bank robber. :Yokas: Yeah, I know who he is. I didn't know that you referred to him by his first name. :Yokas: I think a daughter asking her mother how many people she's killed is unnatural. :Sully: I mean, one minute I'm suspended and the next, it just disappears. And coincidentally, here you are back on the beat. :Davis: I like the beat. :Sully: I mean, it's almost as if someone talked to Hancock on my behalf. :Davis: I know what you're talking about. What? You think I want to hang out with your sorry ass? :Bosco (to Daryl): How stupid are you? :Daryl: Look, I am a very sick man. :Yokas: And a bad actor. :Daryl: She pushed me. :Doc: Yeah, yeah. :Yokas: He hit his head fleeing a burglary. :Bosco: While he was robbing an old lady who was actually nice to him. :Daryl: Yeah, and now my head hurts and I think I might have brain trauma. :Doc: You have any pain anywhere else? :Yokas: He's gonna if he keeps blaming me. :Bosco (to Yvette): So, first day, huh? :Daryl: No, actually I've been arrested a couple of times before. :Bosco (to Daryl): Shut up. (to Yvette) As you can see, you're gonna be surrounded by intelligence. :Yokas (about Daryl): How the hell can he be harder to find handcuffed than he was without them? :Yokas: Do you realize that we are authorized to shoot a fleeing prisoner? :Daryl: I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm very sorry. I lost my senses. :Yokas: It doesn't even matter what they were originally arrested for! :Daryl: I'd put my hands up see, but... but I can't. I surrender. :Bosco: If you make another request for medical treatment, you'll be eating Jell-O out of a straw for two weeks. :Doc: Call me "Doc." :Yvette: Guess you can call me "dumb-ass rookie." Category:Season Four Category:Episodes